


The Arc of Inevibility

by Ejella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Crack, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejella/pseuds/Ejella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time sex rarely rocks anyone's world. John and Sherlock are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arc of Inevibility

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell am I posting? It's 2am and I couldn't sleep. This is the result. It's true crack. It has most definitely not been beta'd. I'll probably be mortified in the morning that I posted this!

There was a pendulum hidden deep within the depths of 221B. Neither occupant was aware of it. This pendulum arced between impossible and inevitable. One night in March, the pendulum swung and stuck on inevitable. 

It was finally happening. On this night, there’d been the high of the chase, the adrenaline, the close call. They knew this dance intimately, but when they got home to 221B, the rhythm changed once they crossed the threshold. They stood just inside the flat, leaning against the closed door. They were panting from exertion. They smiled at each other, as they often did, but this time, as their eyes met, neither looked away. 

The moment stretched, the energy palpable. Later they wouldn’t be able to say moved first, but suddenly they were pressed against each other kissing. 

Or at least trying to kiss. They both tilted their heads the same way and their noses and foreheads bumped. The readjusted. John wanted to ease into the kiss; Sherlock, however wanted to devour. Sherlock mashed his open mouth on John’s closed one. His teeth scraped at John’s lips. John hissed as one of Sherlock’s sharp teeth caught and tore his lip. John tasted blood, not a pleasant taste unless you were a vampire, which neither of them were. 

John took Sherlock’s face in his hands trying to control the tempo of the kiss. He was able to gentle it. _Bliss_ , John thought. 

Neither of them wanting to break the kiss, they crab walked towards Sherlock’s bedroom. Sherlock tripped on a randomly placed bucket in the hallway. He nearly fell, but John was able to grab hold of his sleeve and keep him upright. 

In the bedroom, John tried to tear off Sherlock’s shirt, wanting to see the buttons flying as a representation of his passion, but he discovered bespoke shirts were very well made. With a frustrated growl, he dutifully opened each button. As soon as it was undone, he tried to push the shirt off forcefully, but he’d forgotten about the still buttoned cuffs. Sherlock tried to help but only got himself more tangled.  John finally got them unfastened and was able to pull the shirt off fully. 

Sherlock took off his own trousers, but forgot to remove his shoes. He hopped around the room, banging into the night stand trying to get his shoes off. John seeing Sherlock’s dilemma remembered to take his shoes off first. 

Finally unclothed, Sherlock fell onto the bed. He lay on his back and John crawled over him, accidentally elbowing Sherlock in the solar plexus. He let out an unmanly squeak. ‘Sorry, sorry,’ John muttered. 

John stretched out fully on Sherlock. Their cocks were deliciously aligned, however, John was still shorter than Sherlock which meant their mouths couldn’t meet. John, ever adaptable, attacked Sherlock’s nipples instead. He bit one rather forcefully which elicited a yelp from Sherlock. 

Sherlock flipped them on their sides, facing each other. ‘Let’s try this,’ he said, reaching for John’s cock. John nodded. ‘Great idea,’ he said reaching for Sherlock’s cock. They were stroking each other, but their hands kept bumping and their arms got in the way. John rolled onto his back with a frustrated snarl.

‘We have got to coordinate, Sherlock. I’ll take care of you first, then you can do me.’ John took Sherlock’s cock in his hand, his movements eliciting delicious sounds from Sherlock. Encouraged, John reached towards the cleft of Sherlock’s arse. 

‘John, stop,’ Sherlock gasped. John raised his head in question. Sherlock’s face turned red in embarrassment. ‘I was suffering from some intestinal discomfort earlier. Probably best to leave that part for another day.’ John withdrew his hand as if it had been burned. ‘Yeah, good idea.’

He refocused on Sherlock’s prick. Within minutes, Sherlock was shouting his name, coming over John’s fist. John surreptitiously wiped his hand on Sherlock’s sheets.  

Sherlock lay still for a minute then smiled at John. ‘My turn.’ His voice was full of dark promise and John shivered in anticipation. Sherlock pushed him onto his back and moved down his body until he was lying between John’s legs, his mouth hovering over John’s cock. 

‘Oh yes,’ John breathed. Sherlock’s mouth engulfed John’s cock. He took all of him and as the blunt head hit the back of his throat he gagged. He pulled back a bit and concentrated on the glans, while stroking the base. John was moaning and sobbing. ‘Sherlock! I’m about to – ungh.’

Sherlock pulled back just as John began to come. The semen landed on his face and some went up his nostril when he drew a breath through his nose. He began sneezing uncontrollably. He also had a few of John’s pubic hairs stuck between his teeth which he managed to pull out between sneezes. John jumped up and tossed him some tissues. 

Finally calm, they both collapsed on their backs, side by side, sweaty and smiling. ‘Perhaps not our finest effort,’ Sherlock said laughing, ‘but it was still brilliant.’

‘You know what they say: practice makes perfect,’ John replied saucily.

Their second time went _much, much_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for indulging my insomnia!


End file.
